


celebrity

by chouzai



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, back to my 4am impulse writing bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouzai/pseuds/chouzai
Summary: They're two simple girls learning of love, of warmth and of how comforting resting in the arms of someone they adore can be.





	celebrity

**Author's Note:**

> my writing is a little rusty, so i'm sorry if i'm a little all over the place...! (bows)  
> ... though, it doesn't really help i started this at a weird hour and finished it at nearly 6am aha--

They have these moments in between work and school where they'll simply sit in each other's presence.

Sometimes Aya will be painting her nails while Chisato reads a book. When Chisato is feeling particularly starved of contact from the vocalist, she'll invite Aya to run her slim fingers through her long blonde hair, only to hear Aya giggle about how nice she'd look in pigtails. This in itself is rare, however, because the actress never truly enjoys the burn that radiates off her cheeks when she settles herself in front of the idol nor the commentary about how red her ears are.

On the contrary, when Aya's feeling lonely, she'll quietly call Chisato's name, and keep doing so until the blonde sighs and indulges her in whatever she desired. Sometimes it'd be simply leaning her head on the shorter's shoulder, Aya perfectly content with being near each other like this. Other times it'd be lacing their fingers together as she scrolls through social media, occasionally showing Chisato her screen when she finds something funny. 

There are days, however, where simply sitting next to each other and holding hands is never enough. There are days where they lay on the softness of Aya's bed, the idol's face buried in Chisato's chest, fingers clinging to the back of her shirt as Chisato curls herself around the taller as if protecting her from the world outside. It's not as if either were pained, but there are days like this where holding onto one another like a lifeline keeps them sane.

They're both in the eyes of the media, and have been for quite some time. They've both built reputations, half of the duo simply having a larger one in comparison to the other. Even despite this difference in popularity, they're both "celebrities." They have followings, have their names spilled past the lips of strangers, have rumors made of them and expectations piled high on their shoulders as if they weren't simple high school teenage girls... Sometimes, it can be too much. It can be overwhelming, because truly, underneath that exterior they present to the cameras, they really  _are_ simple teenage girls.

With her nails absentmindedly grazing the top of Aya's head, a heavy sigh pours past Chisato's lips. It's the fifth sigh of the afternoon, Aya's head raising from its place near Chisato's heart, her brows furrowed in concern.

"Are you okay, Chisato-chan?"

It's a silly question, and both of them know. It brings an amused grin to Chisato's lips, the sigh she lets out this time fond.

"Just a little tired, Aya-chan," she says simply, and it causes Aya to pout. The taller of the two worms her way up, her head joining the blonde's atop one of her pillows encased by a soft pink cover. They stare at each other for a moment, Chisato's fingers laced behind Aya's lower back, still holding her in a loose embrace.

"Then you wouldn't be sighing," Aya points out, her voice pitching up higher at the end to indicate her whine. It causes a laugh to bubble into the air, Aya's pout only deepening. "Chisato-chan! Stop teasing me~! I was being serious, okay?!"

"Seriousness is strange coming from you," comes the easy tease, causing another whine to sound in the back of the vocalist's throat. The arm resting on Aya's hip is raised, Chisato's fingers moving to brush pink locks behind Aya's ear. The pout she had been wearing is easily wiped clean with the action, a blush instead replacing any traces of being upset. Just the change in expression has Chisato smiling softly, gratitude glimmering in her purple irises.

"Thank you for worrying, Aya-chan. I really  _am_ just tired— Oh? Is there something you find funny about that?"

There is an obvious edge in Chisato's voice, the warmth in her eyes gone as she narrows her gaze slightly. It only causes giggles to pour past Aya's lips however, her head shaking to deny any claims.

"I just think it's nice," she says, honesty both in her voice and rose irises. "Chisato-chan rarely says things like that... Hearing it makes me happy... It makes me think you can rely on me."

"We  _are_ bandmates," Chisato reminds, eyes rolling. "And more than that... We're..." Hopefulness shines in Aya's eyes, and catching it, the blonde smiles warmly. "We're friends," she finishes, satisfied with the way Aya's expression becomes one of bewilderment. Even before the pink-haired teen has a chance to argue, a finger is pressed to her lips, Chisato laughing quietly. "I was only teasing, Aya-chan. We're bandmates, friends, but most importantly..."

"We're girlfriends?" Aya ventures, hopeful once more.

"That's right."

Pleased with the response, Aya giggles in delight, as if she hadn't known what Chisato would respond with. And seeing this, Chisato is reminded once again of how Pastel Palettes' Maruyama Aya, behind the cameras and the title of an 'idol,' is a simple girl, enjoying her youth and falling in love. Though, lingering on the thought has Chisato realizing the same could be said of her, and just that alone has an unexpected blush blooming upon her pale cheeks. It causes Aya to raise her brows in confusion, hand automatically raising to check for a fever without a second thought.

"Eh? Chisato-chan, are you sick?"

The question is with so much genuine worry, Chisato feels bad for thinking of how silly the girl was.

"I think you'd notice if I was with how close we were earlier, Aya-chan."

The hand that had been rested upon the blonde's forehead is pulled back, Aya blinking once as if processing the information. The silence that follows tells enough, Chisato offering a smile in consolation. This time, it's Aya who sighs heavily, head turning to bury her face in her pillow, the girl seemingly appalled by her own lack of awareness. Fortunately, the quietness doesn't last forever, and after a few seconds, a single rose pink iris meets amused deep purple.

"Then... If you aren't sick, what were you thinking about?"

The boldness doesn't fail to catch her off guard, Chisato's lips pursing automatically. Awaiting a response, Aya's face reveals itself fully again, the girl peeking up at the shorter through her long eyelashes, as if urging her to reply. When she looks at her like this, Chisato knows she can't win, and when she sighs, it's out of defeat.

"I was thinking about you," she replies, shock immediately spreading on Aya's features. "About how..." The actress trails off, gaze turning away from expectant pink to over the girl's shoulder. A warm hand raises to caress her cheek encouragingly, and automatically, Chisato's own comes to rest atop it. Her eyes fall closed, a hum singing out to the warm, comforting room. "I was thinking about how you're more than 'Maruyama Aya.'"

Awaiting Aya's usual confused 'Eh?,' Chisato allows the curtains of her eyelids to hide her irises from view. She remains as she is, fingers lacing together with Aya's upon her cheek, finding peace being in the girl's presence, being in her room, having all her senses be filled with her. But, after a few ticks of the clock pass, no response comes, and Chisato forces herself to bear witness to whatever emotion played out across Aya's features.

What she's met with is simple wonder.

"Aya-chan?" she tries, concern and confusion laced in the call.

Blinking out of her stupor, Aya blinks, and soon enough, she's laughing.

"That's funny," the idol comments, smile bright. When Chisato doesn't say anything, obviously waiting for her to elaborate, Aya only giggles more. "I was just surprised, you know? Because... Well, Chisato-chan is here in my room... You're teasing me, like always, but you also hug me when I need it... You're holding my hand, and when you smile at me, it makes me feel really loved."

The confession has both their cheeks burning, Chisato's flushed with embarrassment while Aya's were warm with bliss.

"When people think 'Shirasagi Chisato,' they think of the cool, mature you... But..." The fingers against Chisato's cheekbones curl just a tad, Aya's gaze becoming full of adoration. "But, when we're together... You get mad... You get shy... You ask for hugs and... It makes me really think that 'Shirasagi Chisato' is a normal girl too."

The words hang in the air for a long time, the confidence Aya felt when voicing her heart out being chipped away bit by bit. Vaguely, it reminds her of when she confessed to the blonde, tears running down her face, waiting for what felt like eternity for Chisato's reply. Eyes that had taken to stare at Chisato's round nose shift, shyly meeting the girl's gaze, Aya's appearance mirroring that of a scared puppy. When she clears her throat, it's only then does she get a reaction from the actress, the shorter's features blooming into a brilliant red.

"This is ridiculous..." Chisato mutters, head turning away, yet never letting go of Aya's hand. "Unbelievable... To think we even have the same thoughts now..."

"E-eh...? I-is that a bad thing...?"

A small jolt of shock causes Aya's body to tremble once Chisato's narrowed gaze meets hers. In comparison to the blonde's red features, Aya seems to pale in fear, worried she'd be reprimanded for something she had no control of. However, no such thing comes, the actress only sighing as she shifts closer, deciding it was her turn to bury her face within the idol's chest. Their hands, still laced together, are held tightly to her own chest, and as embarrassing as it is, Chisato finds comfort in the way Aya's heart pounds as loudly as her own. 

They really are just simple high school girls, aren't they?

Their hearts may pound on stage, fueled by adrenaline and excitement, by the way their fans call out to them, cheering their names. Their hearts may pound before recording for a show, one more worried about fumbling words than the other. Their hearts my pound in the face of the need to be professionals, but here, their hearts pound just by being together. By indulging on the simple thing known as 'love,' their hearts pound in their ears and make their cheeks burn brilliant reds.

By being their simple selves, their hearts pound in unison, and maybe that's what causes Chisato to smile, hidden away by Aya's warmth.

"Chisato-chan...?" Aya calls softly, free hand moving to hold her head in an embrace.

After an eternity, Chisato sighs deeply, causing Aya to pause in the way her fingers run through blonde locks. "I was rather enjoying the silence we were in," she chides, and Aya can almost  _hear_ the eye roll. "I said I was tired earlier, didn't I? Let me take a nap for a while."

"'A nap'...?" the idol echoes dumbly, as if confused at the topic shift. She comes out of her stupor soon enough though, head nodding thoughtfully. "Oh, well, okay! Um... Should I—"

"I'd think you'd realize by our position I meant we should nap  _together,_ Aya-chan," Chisato cuts in, a yawn punctuating her words.

The 'Ah...' she's met with is reply enough, Chisato shifting to get more comfortable. Understanding the action, Aya herself moves a tad closer, relaxed by the familiar scent of Chisato's floral shampoo, nose buried within the smell as they cuddle.

They're both something known as "celebrities." They both have a part of their true selves shown to the camera, one more open than the other. In front of their masses, their hearts are a slightly more closed off, however, because work is work and being too open with everything can hurt them in the long run. But away from it all, they cast their "celebrity" status aside. They're idols at heart, entertainers to the core, but underneath all that are two simple girls.

They're two simple girls learning of love, of warmth and of how comforting resting in the arms of someone they adore can be.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so soft over these two...  
> anyway! as always, feel free to chat with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kyuumaiflower)...!


End file.
